


looking up for heaven

by rosegoldwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Stargazing, summertime, thinkin about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/pseuds/rosegoldwriting
Summary: It’s the first night of the last summer break of your life, and you’re lying on the asphalt in the middle of the road.osasuna week day one: ice pops/summer with a chance of glory by bastille
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	looking up for heaven

It’s the first night of the last summer break of your life, and you’re lying on the asphalt in the middle of the road.

It’s the time of year when the night cools down just enough to relieve you of the day’s heat, but it’s still warm enough to eat ice pops in the road in the middle of the night with nothing but a jacket and a warm body curled up beside you. 

There’s a gentle breeze that carries the scent of summer. It’s something unnameable, in the same way you can’t put a name to the feeling of being the only ones awake under the dim street lights, or what the hell blue raspberry tastes like. Something that can only be described by taking a long breath in and proclaiming, _it smells like summer._

It’s quiet. You can hear the sound of cars on the busy street nearby, but it’s all distant. Every once in a while, the breeze rattles the empty ice pop capsules against the road, and a wind chime in the distance sings a song of summertime nostalgia. 

The ground is hard beneath your head as you gaze into the sky. A stray pebble digs into your back, but you can’t be bothered to shift away from the warm line of Suna against your body. 

It was Suna’s idea to stargaze tonight, dragging you from your bed with a late-night text and a handful of ice pops. Suna, whose energy seems to rise against the setting of the sun, giddy with the freedom of being the only two people in the world. 

The stars are usually bright when the city falls asleep. Tonight, they’re covered by a veil of clouds.

You wonder if it means anything. 

You think of the future, vague and cloudy. The future, like a dark shadow creeping closer everyday that you’ll have to face eventually: a confrontation you’re trying to hold off as long as possible.

You wonder, when that time comes, what will happen to this _thing_ you have going on. This thing that the two of you still haven’t named, though it seems you’re running out of time until Atsumu and Suna go off somewhere to play volleyball and leave you behind to do... somethin’. 

You’ve never been left behind before.

Even the moon, usually bright, is dulled by the dark mist. You watch the movement of the clouds, shadows slowly shifting as they drift along the surface of the moon. Every so often, the moon is completely covered, and you’re left staring at the endless expanse of plain gray sky. 

It was Suna’s idea to go stargazing. 

You wonder if that means something, too.

As if he can sense you spiraling, his fingers tangle with yours, fingertips cold from the ice pops where they press into your skin. Broken from your thoughts, you tear your gaze from the dreary sky to face him.

He’s smiling at you, teeth slightly stained from his blue-raspberry ice pop, and thoughts of the future are pushed aside as he pulls you back to the present: lying on the asphalt in the middle of the road on the first day of the last summer break of your life. 

You can’t help but smile back. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asks. His voice is quiet, hesitant to disrupt the midnight stillness. 

“You.” It slips out of your mouth. It’s not exactly the truth, but it’s not a lie either. He’s always in the corners of your mind, after all. 

He turns his gaze back to the sky, but your eyes don’t leave the slope of his nose, the slight flush on his cheeks, the knowing smirk on his face because he can tell you’re still staring. 

He’s wearing a t-shirt that’s a little too big. The breeze lifts the hem ever so slightly, and you’re overcome with the urge to slide a hand underneath, to feel the warm skin against your ice pop-chilled hands. 

“Aren’t the stars nice tonight?” he hums. 

You laugh, so quiet it’s barely more than a rumble in your chest. “What stars?”  
  
He makes a vague noise and gestures upward with the hand that isn’t clutched in yours. “You don’t have to see the stars to know they’re still there.”

Oh.

You roll yourself over him, gravel pressing into your knees, as you give into the urge to slide your hands up, up, up. He shivers at the coldness of your touch and the breeze that creeps in along with you. 

“When didja get so smart?” you whisper. One of your hands stops over his heart, the other slides under his arching back to run across the skin there. 

His eyebrows furrow just slightly. “It’s just the truth,” he says, with a confused smile.

You feel adoration for him grow inside your chest, like a kid filling a pool with a hose, or homemade lemonade with too much sugar being poured into a cup, or ice spreading through an ice pop as it slowly freezes. You love him.

He’s not even aware of the weight of his words. He has no idea what thoughts he’s pulled you from, what the starless sky was starting to represent in your mind. 

Man. You can’t not kiss him. 

He makes a happy sound when you press your lips to his, as if he’s been waiting for it all night. He reaches up a hand to scratch at the back of your neck, the other keeping your t-shirt in a firm grasp. You run your tongue along his bottom lip, and he opens up happily for you. 

He tastes like blue raspberry. Whatever the hell that is.

You love him. You love his blue mouth, love that he wakes up as the rest of the world falls asleep, love the way he stares at the dull, gray sky like it’s something beautiful. Like he can make something beautiful out of it. 

You love the way a smile and a few words from him can free you from yourself. 

You try not to think about how it’s maybe the last time you’ll feel as free as this. 

“And then you put your hand in mine  
And pulled me back from things divine.  
Stop looking up for heaven,  
Waiting to be buried.” 

\- Glory, Bastille

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommend listening to glory by bastille while looking at the stars if you want to have a good cry or some good ole fashioned nostalgia. or both. 
> 
> happy osasuna week!! i can be found on twitter @fukurodarcy !
> 
> black lives matter. stay safe everyone!


End file.
